All We Need is Love
by Bebopbre
Summary: A one shot compiled of the Braverman's day. Some days are good and some are bad. But in the end, one thing can make it better. Love.


**A/N: This is my first Parenthood story. This is not betaed, so please pardon my mistakes.**

**I hope you like : ) Enjoy!**

**And if you have time, please review.**

* * *

**All We Need is Love**

"Mom! Mom!" Amber calls, frantically looking around.

"What? What's wrong?" Sarah walks from the kitchen to her daughter.

"I can't find my stupid boots."

"Oh no! Whatever will we do?" Sarah jokes. "Which ones?"

"The black ones with the silver buckles."

Sarah gives her a confused look. "All your shoes are black with silver buckles."

"Well the ones I'm looking for go to my knees. The others only go to my calves."

"You mean the ones you left at Kelsey's?"

"What? No!"

"Well calm down; we can go over there after I finish with school."

"But I need them now!"

"Well I can't just pick up and leave Amber, I have a class at noon. After class I'll pick you up and we'll go and get them."

"Forget it I'll wear some other shoes." Amber sighs dramatically, expressing her annoyance.

"That's the spirit." Sarah says enthusiastically. Her cell phone starts to rings in her pocket, she checks the caller id, it was Adam. "Hey big brother,"

"Hey, listen Sarah, I need you to do me a huge favor."

"How huge?"

"I need you to pick up Haddie after school, I have to work late, Gordon has me on this tight schedule."

"Sure I can pick up Haddie. Wait, what about Max?"

"He's fine, he has a appointment with Dr. Pelican, Kristina is taking him out of school early." Adam informs.

"Oh okay, so pick up Haddie and take her to Ma's or back to your house?"

"If you can take her back with you. I won't be home until late, and Kristina will be home for dinner. So just drop her off at home by six."

"Okay. Will do." Sarah nods, understanding the instructions. "Have fun a work."

"I'll try. Thanks again." Adam says sincerely, "Bye."

"Bye Adam." Sarah hangs up her phone before glancing at the clock on the mantle, "Amber, Drew! You have ten minutes!"

Within minutes, Drew and Amber come down the stairs, backpacks in hand.

"All set?" Sarah checks, Amber and Drew both nod, "Lets go."

"No, no, no. Listen I said that my client will be ready, but without her attorney she won't speak." Julia explains as she speaks with another lawyer on the phone. "Mhmm…Okay…Yes, Goodbye." Julia hangs up the phone, frustrated. She hears a knock at her office door, "Come in!"

"Sorry to interrupt, your husband is on line three." Doris, her secretary says before slipping away back to her desk.

"Hey Hun." Julia smiles, glad to hear from Joel.

"Hi." Joel sounds worried.

"Is everything okay?" Julia asks panicked. "What happen to Sydney?"

"Nothing happened. Sydney just came home, she isn't feeling well."

Julia frowns, hating to see her baby sick, "Do you me to come home?"

Joel sighs, "Yeah. She has the chicken pox. Apparently a child came to her class last week with them, without knowing."

"Wait why can't you be there?"

"I've never had the chicken, you have."

Julia nods, "Okay let me cancel my meetings and I'll be home before lunch."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Yep. Bye." Julia hangs up the phone, taking a few minutes to gather her things and let's Doris know she will be out for the rest of the day.

Julia gets her jacket on and rummages through her purse for her keys, finally finding them, she unlocks her car. She flings her purse and briefcase over the driver seat, having it land in the back seat.

She makes her way home, "Honey I'm home." she says as she enters the front door.

"Don't call me Honey." Crosby jokes as he greets his sister. "Hey sis."

"Where's Joel?" Julia asks, expecting her husband to home.

"He called me and said for me to come over."

Julia nods, "Oh."

"He didn't want to get the chicken pox, so he thought since I had them, I could watch Syd."

"So where'd he go?"

"He went the store to get some itch lotion, and soup."

"But we have soup here." Julia states as he walks over to the cabinets, pulling a can of chicken noodle out, "See."

"Apparently Sydney is requesting chicken with star." Crosby says dramatically. "Such a little princess."

Julia laughs, "Speaking of the princess, where is she?"

"Joel had her go lie done in her room."

"I'm gunna go check on her." Julia states as she walks up the stairs to her daughter's room. "Hey sweet pea. How you feeling?"

Sydney groans, "Itchy."

"Yeah." Julia agrees, "But you can't scratch."

"But why?"

"Because you'll have yucky scares." Julia sticks out her tongue, making Sydney giggle, "Dad will be home with soup. Then after we can take a bath."

"I don't want to take a bath."

"Oh but this is a special bath."

"Special bath?" Sydney looks up at her mother curiously.

"Yep, an oatmeal bath."

"Gross!" Sydney squeaks.

"It's fun. And you get to stay it as long as you want."

Sydney eyes widen, "Really? Like a million years?"

Julia laughs, "How about an hour?"

Sydney nods excitedly, "Okay."

"Good." Julia agrees, "I'll go see where daddy is, then you can eat then after you can take a bath."

"Ok."

"So why don't you watch a movie, and try to nap."

"Can I watch Cinderella?"

"Sure. Anything for my princess." Julia smiles as she puts in the DVD. "Sweet dreams."

Sarah rushes frantically out of her Photoshop class. She hurries to her car, and drives to the school. She was already five minutes when she left, making her now ten minutes late. She pulls in front of the school, finding an annoyed Amber, and frazzled Drew and the normal patient Haddie.

The three pile into the car, "I'm so sorry. Our class ran late, which made me late."

"Can we just go? Kelsey just called she said she's going to her dad's and her mom is out for the night, so I can't get my boots."

Sarah sighs, "Did I mention I'm sorry?"

"It's okay Aunt Sarah, I had time to finish my paper." Haddie consoles.

"Yeah and I had time to listen to it." Drew says jokingly.

Sarah just laughs, "So Haddie, your dad to drop you off around dinner."

"Ok." Haddie takes note. "I don't mind hanging around with you guys for awhile."

"Woo hoo." Amber says sarcastically.

"Amber be nice." Sarah warns. Ever since the whole thing with Steve, the two cousin haven't been the same, like the old days.

The ride home was silent, Amber listened to her iPod, Haddie read a book, while Drew stared out the window, thinking.

As everyone entered the house, they all split up. Amber sulked in her room; Drew went to the kitchen for a snack. Haddie hung outside on porch, reading; and Sarah just went to the computer, finishing her assignment.

Camille and Zeek come over an hour later, starting dinner.

"Hey guys," Camille greets, seeing her grandkids lounging on the couch and her daughter futzing on the computer.

"Hi Mom." Sarah looks up from the computer and smiles.

"Hey Grandma!" they kids say as they continuing to stare at the television.

"Anyone want pork chops?" Zeek wonders.

"That sounds good Dad." Sarah says.

"Sorry Pa, my dad wants me home for dinner." Haddie replies.

"Oh come on. Call your dad and him bring the whole family."

Haddie smiles, "Okay." she takes her cell phone out and dials her father.

"Why not invite Crosby, Jasmine, and Jabbar?" Camille asks, "We have enough for Julia, Joel and Sydney too."

"I'll call Crosby." Sarah walks outside to make the call.

"Hey Amber!" Camille calls.

"Yeah?" Amber gets up from the couch, walking over to her grandmother.

"Why don't you call Aunt Julia and ask if they want to come over for dinner?"

"Okay."

As everyone makes the calls, Camille and Zeek prepare to dinner.

"So what's the verdict?" Zeek ask as everyone is off the phone.

"My dad said yes." Haddie replies.

"Crosby did too." Sarah states.

"And Julia?" Zeek questions.

"She said the she has to call a babysitter for Sydney, but her and Joel will be here."

"So it's set. Family dinner." Zeek shouts.

"Yeah!" everyone cheers in response.

About an hour later, dinner is served and everyone is around the large dinner table. As plates are passed, and drinks are poured, finally everyone has time to discuss their day.

Julia starts out "Sydney is sick, with chicken pox." She pouts.

"Poor thing." Camille worries.

"She's fine, seems to be doing better." Joel states.

Camille nods, "So Sarah how did that test go?"

Sarah smiles widely, "I passed it! I got an A-"

Zeek claps, "Great job."

Sarah giggles, "Thanks Dad."

"Jabbar has some news too." Jasmine announces.

"I'm Thomas Jefferson." Jabbar replies.

"He made the lead in his class play." Crosby gives more details.

"Oh! Speaking of plays, we just made a new shoe. It's a shoe that has spikes, for football, that retract and turn into a regular walking shoe."

"Oh wow. So you can go from playing football, to a normal day without changing your shoes." Joel nods, liking the idea.

"Camille I love the gravy, what did you put in it?" Kristina wonders.

"Just a tiny pinch of onion powder." Camille informs.

"It's really good." Kristina plies.

"I agree." Sarah says.

"Same here." Crosby smiles.

"Yes very good Grandma." Drew chimes in.

"Thank you all." Camille blushes, appreciating a lovely meal cooked well.

Once everyone was stuffed, they all joined in the back yard for a launching of Zeek's new rocket.

"3...2...1!" Everyone shouts as the rocket spirals into the sky.

"I have to say this day was great." Zeek replies.

"I agree. I think this calls for a group hug." Camille suggests.

All the kids and parents gather together, hugging.

I guess you can say, when the day is done, even when it's wasn't good, or bad, sometimes a hug can make it better. Because in time, All we need is love.

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad?**

**Just remember when you're feeling down, sometimes a simple gesture of love will cheer you up. So hug someone today. Tell then you care, make 'em smile. : ) **

**I hope I made you guys smile with this.**


End file.
